


You're My Golden Snitch

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Hogwarts Will Always Be There [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec earned this, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, soft boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: It's been a long hard season of training. Ever since Alec because Captain of his house Quidditch team, he's been determined to take the Cup home.Now he's done it, there's only one way he's interested in celebrating.aka. magnus' patience with his boyfriend is rewarded





	You're My Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



> Written for Education week of [#shaumondays](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/) and for my lovely Ceci, who knew exactly what I should write as a follow up to her birthday present. I hope I did this justice but I really just wanted to write soft and happy Alec being in love with his boyfriend and so very Happy for a change. 
> 
> As always, you can find me at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) for all ur fic rambling needs xoxo

“Hufflepuff win the cup! For the first time in nearly twenty years, Hufflepuff take home the Quidditch Cup!”

The words were still ringing in Alec’s ears hours later, even when the moment had long since past. The feeling of soaring next to his teammates, curving around the pitch before collapsing to the ground, the weight of six of his fellow players piling on top of him dragging him downwards. One broom was hardly meant for so many people, but Alec didn’t care, stumbling onto the grass before the arms of his team surrounded him, and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

They’d done it. They’d actually done it. All those hours of training, of hoping and wishing, of being so  _ close _ and yet so far away. Just one stumble could ruin it all. But the Hufflepuff team had never been on such good form, and they’d been underestimated for years. It was their time. Their house had waited so long for this, and Alec couldn’t help but feel a little thrill of pride that he’d been the one to do it. This was  _ his _ team. 

All those years of people being disappointed in him, and finally he had something to be proud of.

This wasn’t for his parents, though. This was something  _ he’d _ wanted, and it was for his team. They’d worked so hard for it all year. And most of all, it was for his house. It felt like Hufflepuff so rarely had something to truly celebrate. Needless to say the party in the common room that was currently buzzing around him was loud, raucous, and filled with fresh pastries and Butterbeer from the kitchens. The Quidditch Cup was still being passed around, as if they needed to make sure it was real. 

If Alec had bothered to look up, he would have seen Aline, standing on a table and dancing to the sound of the music someone had managed to get on a radio. Simon and Maureen were leading that front, singing along to all the songs, dancing wildly with some other members of their house close by. Even Catarina seemed to be letting loose for once, drinking whatever they’d found in the kitchens by the pint. The whole place was loud and joyful and painted yellow and black.

Apart from one, very specific thing. 

Alec tugged gently on the green and silver fabric of his boyfriend’s tie, loosening it a little from around his neck. The top button of his shirt was already open, and Alec couldn’t help but grin, leaning in a little closer. They were curled up on a loveseat in the corner of the room, where they’d been for most of the night. It was one of Alec’s favourite spots on a normal night. That night, it was most definitely his favourite spot, if only because his boyfriend was there.

Magnus and Simon had been waiting by the time Alec left the pitch, after being presented with the Cup on the field. Whilst most of the students had already filtered back up to the castle, either to get back to their studies or prepare for the wild party currently taking place, a few people had hung back to wait for the victorious team to emerge. Not only had Magnus and Simon been there, but Clary, Izzy, Jace and Helen had also awaited the arrival of their victory parade.

Jace had grumbled good-naturedly about being beaten to the Cup, and just promised to take it from Alec next year. A promise which Alec hoped he could make Jace break. He might love his brother, but he wasn’t about to just hand over the Cup to Gryffindor without a fight. He still had memories of being so disappointed when he and Jace were sorted into different houses. Alec had held dreams of playing alongside his brother for so long. 

But Hufflepuff was where he belonged, where he found a home, and Gryffindor was that place for Jace. And frankly, the competitive edge between them hadn’t been difficult to get used to. Not since they both made them team in the same year, and were promoted to Captains at practically the same time. In some ways Alec had never truly believed he’d win… but they had. 

Alec knew Jace well enough to see the glint of pride in his eyes, though, the edge of joy in his smile. And it was enough. More than enough.

Izzy had been just as proud when she reached up to hug him tight and encouraged him to enjoy the party, because he’d earned it. Simon, Clary and Helen too had all been equally joyous, Simon maybe more than the rest. Simon, who took great joy in informing them that the party was being promptly brought together, and their arrival would be greeted by thunderous applause. 

But the reaction he was really searching for was Magnus'. 

Alec could hardly remember what his life felt like without Magnus Bane in it. They’d been friends for so long, finally becoming something more when Alec managed to get his head out of his ass and realise what was right in front of him. Alec hadn’t looked back once, and frankly Magnus had been forced to deal with a lot since then. His training schedules with the team were a nightmare, early mornings at the weekends and sometimes late nights in the week, all whilst trying to keep up with essays, homework and study group. In fact, the only times he’d reliably seen his boyfriend was when they’d gotten together to work on Potions, which was absolutely Alec’s worst subject and would be downright woeful without Magnus’ loving attention as a tutor. 

They hadn’t had much time for dates and just being together. But that had all changed now. They’d won. And Alec wasn’t doing any work tonight. This was a celebration, and there was only one thing he wanted to do to celebrate properly.

Alec leaned over on the couch again, kissing his boyfriend for what felt like the thousandth time since they’d met outside the stands. For all the pride and joy shown by his siblings, Magnus seemed to outshine them all. The pure love and affection in his eyes had said it all, and Alec knew Magnus would never ask him to stop playing Quidditch when it made him so happy. Just like Alec would never ask Magnus to give up anything for him. They’d kissed for the first time that evening then and there, on the grass in the shadow of the pitch where he’d won his victory, cup still in his hand. Alec hadn't cared in the least that his muddy yellow Quidditch robes were probably ruining Magnus’ style. Magnus hadn’t seemed to care either.

There’d been plenty of kisses since, to the point where Magnus was almost the only one in the Hufflepuff common room not in yellow and black. Just about everyone else had vanished, other than Helen. One of the third years had complained a little, asking what a Slytherin was doing at the party anyway. 

Catarina had just scolded them, and Alec had ignored the issue altogether.

He was still in his Quidditch robes, heavy gloves discarded between them, but too distracted to worry about anything else. Magnus was curled up against his chest, and Alec just couldn’t stop  _ smiling _ , taking in the atmosphere and the energy. He was happy in his bubble, and from the look on Magnus’ face, so was he. 

At least, until someone shouted across the room. 

“Hey, Lightwood, aren’t you joining the party?”

Alec dragged his eyes away, gaze landing on Aline, who was beckoning him to dance. Alec rolled his eyes, settling in a little deeper. He’d sacrificed so many hours with his boyfriend. He wasn’t wasting a minute more.

“No,” Alec grumbled.

“Yeah, Alec, come on!”

Magnus looked up at Alec kindly, squeezing his hand gently. “You can go if you want,” he assured Alec, a smile on his face. But Alec just shook his head, pulling Magnus to his chest as if he was afraid Magnus would disappear if he let go.

“No way. The only party I want to have is with you,” Alec murmured. He glanced around the common room briefly. Most people weren’t watching, other than a few people trying to get their Quidditch Captain to move. But still, somehow the presence of his whole house and the adoration of his fans was a little too much. Alec didn’t need his whole house to love him. He just needed his family.

His family and one particular someone.

“Want to get out of here?” Alec murmured in Magnus’ ear, and the other man nodded briefly, following Alec as he got to his feet. Alec grabbed his gloves from the sofa, quickly slipping around the edge of the room and through the round door that lead towards the dormitories. He heard a few whistles from behind them, but Alec just shook his head, laughing softly. 

It was a short trip down the hall to the thankfully empty room he shared with the rest of his year. Alec tossed his gloves at his bed carelessly, shutting the door behind them as soon as they were safely inside. Magnus stood in the middle of the room, looking as out of place as Alec did whenever he happened to venture to the Slytherin Common Room. But it had never stopped him. 

“Now, where were we?” Alec offered, stepping closer. Magnus chuckled, reaching up to unlace the ties of Alec’s Quidditch Robes.

“I was going to get you out of these clothes and in my arms, Quidditch Cup Champion,” Magnus reminded up, and Alec beamed. 

“Yeah, so you were.” He leaned closer, resting his forehead against Magnus’. It had been such a long journey, but he was here. And with Magnus beside him… it felt like  _ home _ . “I love you,” Alec murmured softly, unable to help himself. Words he’d said before, but words that felt so right in the moment, here at the point of everything he’d ever wanted coming true. 

This was a life he couldn’t have imagined for himself just a few years ago. But it was real. It was happening. And God, did it feel good. 

Magnus smiled softly, reaching up to push the robes from Alec’s shoulders. “I know,” he replied easily, watching as the heavy yellow fabric pooled on the floor. 

And if Magnus and Alec stumbled out of the Hufflepuff Common Room together the next morning, hand in hand on their way to breakfast… well, no one was going to mention it. 

This was Alec’s celebration. And quite frankly, he’d earned it.


End file.
